starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Psionic storm
A psionic storm is a storm of raw psychic energy produced by a psionics user. It is a powerful technique wielded by high templar, ascendants, hybrid and the Queen of Blades. Overview Protoss who follow the Khala can produce such a storm by closing their mind to the outside world, sending out psychic "ripples" that are disruptive to other lifeforms,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. tearing apart their brains.Kindregan, Brian T. "Mothership." (January 15, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Mothership Accessed 2010-01-15. Such storms can also damage vehiclesMesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. and the landscape itself.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. Such is the power of a psionic storm that it can send shockwaves through the air around it. The storm is a physical display of a high templar's psionic power. It concentrates all the psionic energy over a given area, so overlapping storms have no greater effect than a single one.Blizzard staff. High Templar. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-03-22. While Dark Templar can create psionic storms, only through the discipline of the Khala can it be controlled. Khalai who have not mastered the use of the ability can try to control psionic storms unleashed by Dark Templar (and similarly-powered protoss, such as the Tal'darim) but it frequently results in the death of both participants as they burn out like a star. Individual protoss who have used both types of abilities (such as Adun) have faced a similar fate. Several hybrid breeds were shown to have the ability to channel psionic storms.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. The Avatar of Form was able to cast a much more powerful version of the psionic storm, referred to as a "psionic gale."Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zeratul (in English). 2018. History During the Discord, Dark Templar lost control of their powers, creating storms across Aiur which killed many protoss and destroyed parts of the landscape itself. Storms appeared on other protoss colonies, such as Khyrador.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Braxis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. During the End War, the loss of the Khala deeply impacted the high templar. Nevertheless, in their races darkest hour they continued to hone their skills, allowing their psionic storms to last longer and recharge the shields of their allies.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War council (in English). 2015. Game Effect ]] StarCraft Psionic storm is a high templar ability in ''StarCraft, and is their primary combat ability since regular high templar do not have a regular attack. In addition, Infested Kerrigan is also capable of creating psionic storms after completing The Amerigo. StarCraft II Good use of Psionic Storm grants the Psionic Death achievement. Versus Legacy of the Void Co-op Missions Artanis possesses high templar with the ability to use psionic storm. When reaches Artanis level 6 in Co-op Missions, he unlocks several upgrades for psionic storm in the templar archives. At level 7, Artanis's archons gain the ability to use psionic storm. ;Artanis Upgrades The Avatar of Form is able to cast a more powerful version of the psionic storm in the form of the psionic gale. Heroes of the Storm Psionic storm appears as an ability for Tassadar in Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 References Category:Heroes of the Storm Category: Psionics Category: StarCraft protoss abilities Category: StarCraft II protoss abilities